


Soft and Comforting

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I swear, M/M, feat. scones!, he's got tiddies!, i know a fic about simon's tiddies wouldn't normally be pg but it is, kitchen smooches!, simon's chubby!, smooches!, this is completely pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Simon feels appreciated.





	Soft and Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> is it horny? or is it just the truth?

I don’t lose weight in the summers anymore. That makes sense, I guess. It’s not like I’m going back into care. 

I’ve gained more weight these past two years than I ever did when I was at Watford. Which also makes sense. I don’t really mind it. I feel like I’ve finally grown into my skin. Like this was how much I was supposed to weigh the whole time. 

I was annoyed that I had to buy new jeans last week, though. Granted, I was less annoyed at  _ why _ I was buying the jeans than I was at the  _ process _ of buying jeans. I’d made the mistake of bringing Baz along— I don’t know why he’s  _ so  _ picky; it’s not like he’s the one wearing them. 

I’d also had to buy new t-shirts. That was less because of my weight and more because I’ve started kickboxing at the gym every other day. My sleeves got too tight on my arms. 

I don’t mind any of this. It’s just that I think Baz might. 

But not in a bad way?

Since we’ve started being proper boyfriends again we’ve been touching more again. Which is great and amazing, but I’ve noticed he’s been touching me  _ specifically  _ on my pecs and biceps. 

When we’re walking together he’ll put his hand on my arm. Or when we’re cuddling he’ll put his head on my chest. Or when we’re kissing he’ll smooth his hands over them. Or when we’re— well. He’ll scratch at them or hold onto them or—Well. 

Let’s just say I’ve noticed that he likes my chest and arms a lot  _ more  _ than before. 

I’m in the kitchen when he comes up behind me and puts his chin on my shoulder. 

“What in the world are you making?” He asks, reaching around to put his cup next to the sink. It would’ve been easier to just put the cup down and  _ then  _ put his chin on my shoulder, but I don’t say anything. 

I nod at the recipe buried beneath a measuring cup (or two), “I’m trying out the scone recipe.” I’d had Baz get the sour cherry scone recipe from Cook Pritchard. I’ve started baking recently. It’s relaxing, and I have something to show and eat at the end of it. 

He presses up against my back— he can, only my tail is out right now. He brings his hands around to my stomach. I wrap my tail around his leg. 

“Can’t you use something so you don’t have to do that?” 

I’m using my hands to squish cold butter into the flour. I could use a food processor but I didn’t feel like washing it after.

“Nope.”

He hums and runs his fingers up my sides. I can feel it giving me goose pimples. 

He kisses my shoulder as his hands come to rest on my pecs. Properly cupping them. I can’t resist saying something. 

“You really like my tits, huh?”

He stops kissing my neck and his hands sheepishly rise up to hook onto my shoulders instead. I turn my head a little bit to look at his face. His cheeks are slightly pink. He’s embarrassed. 

He’s also the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, but that’s neither here nor there. 

“Simon, you—“

“Never pinned you as a boob man,” I say, leaning my head back and turning my face towards him. 

“I—“ I kiss him. “I’m not a ‘boob’—“ I kiss him again. 

He huffs and I can’t help the grin that emerges mid-kiss. 

“As if you don’t have a thing for thighs,” he mumbles. I kiss him again. 

“Do not.” I say. 

I wrap my tail around his thigh a little tighter. 

His hands drop back down to my chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't really blame krisrix for this because i'm the one that started the tiddy talk but like. he did engage with my terrible boobie talk


End file.
